Los Elegidos
by Ayashi keiko
Summary: Ellos se han convertido en el grupo delincuencial más buscado de Tokyo. En el día, el mundo de las apariencias les sirve de camuflaje, en la noche, ponen al descubierto su verdadera personalidad. Muchos siguen su rastro, algunos para atraparlos, otros para "ayudarlos". La misión de todos será difícil de cumplir, pues los sentimientos surgieron ya.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, es de propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Ejemplo (Narración)**

—**Ejemplo****—**** (diálogo)**

—"_**Ejemplo"**_ **—****(Pensamientos)**

—**Ejemplo****—**** (diálogo en TV, radio, etc.)**

**Advertencia: se podría decir que es un crossover de digimon 02 y digimon Tamers**

* * *

**Los Elegidos**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

— ¡¿Es que no puedes hacer nada bien, joder?!

— ¡Deja de fregarme la vida, nada de lo que hago te gusta!

— ¡Y cómo quieres que me guste esta porquería! ¡Aprende a cocinar al menos!

— ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate de una maldita vez!

Los gritos se cuelan por su habitación otra vez. Suspira. Intenta calmarse. Es la quinta vez que sus padres se pelean en lo que va del día. ¿No tienen nada más que hacer? La música se queda atrás con los nuevos insultos, qué pesadez, ahora tendrá que levantarse de la cama para subirle el volumen. Ya no lo resiste. Será mejor ir a dar una vuelta, como están las cosas, ellos no se darán cuenta, es más, ni siquiera le reclamarán por llegar a las once o doce de la noche, como el día anterior.

Se para, y en menos de diez pasos llega hasta la única ventana que tiene el dormitorio, agradece estar en un primer piso. Salta. No es la primera vez, de tanto hacerlo ha perdido la cuenta.

Ahora sí, ya está en la calle, al menos no tendrá que soportar más los gritos de sus padres. Sonrisa. Una de esas que llamaría la atención de cualquiera. Y no es para más. Ryo Akiyama es conocido en su preparatoria por ser el chico más atractivo y más popular. Además de inteligente es todo un seductor, y porqué no decir: todo un ícono en el deporte. El chico perfecto a los ojos de las chicas. El mejor amigo a los ojos de los chicos. Todos quieren ser como él. Admiración. Confesiones. Popularidad. Todo lo que quiere un adolescente de su edad.

Un par de chicas muy coquetas se acercan hasta él, vieron su sonrisa y esos hermosos ojos azules. Quedaron cautivadas.

—Oye guapo, ¿te apetece ir a un lugar con nosotras? — lo sabía, era la pregunta que estaba esperando de chicas como esas.

—Sería un honor para mí, hermosas princesas— las jóvenes dejaron escapar una risa complacida, y de inmediato, los tres se dirigían a un lugar bien conocido por el castaño.

En el camino, las chicas hablaban y hablaban. Él solo asentía con la cabeza y mostraba otra de sus irresistibles sonrisas. No le interesa nada de lo que dicen, solo las quiere para pasar un buen rato, hace un par de años eso no se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza, pero como dicen: los tiempos cambian.

Llevar una doble vida nunca fue una opción para él, pero al conocer a ciertas personas la oferta se convirtió en una tentación. No se arrepentía de nada. Al menos no por ahora. Era un juego. Solo eso. Un juego que tenía horario de inicio y de pausa, el fin no existía ahí. Lo recuerda todo muy bien. En la mañana, era el chico ejemplar e ídolo de su escuela, pasadas las cinco de la tarde, se volvía uno de los protagonistas de "la vida en las calles", o como lo quieran llamar, era parte de su diversión, y le gustaba. Tenía dieciséis años, y ya eran más de cien los alborotos que había causado con otros chicos en los barrios más peligrosos. El reformatorio les seguía la pista, pero eso era lo de menos, aunque no podía negar que la emoción crecía cuando la gente de la policía los buscaba. Ellos creyeron que los iban a asustar, que los iban a intimidar. Como si fueran un grupo de niños caprichosos. Nada de eso. Lo único que lograban era que sus "delitos" fueran creciendo, y que en menos de un mes ya los hayan tomado en cuenta como una de las principales bandas delincuenciales de la capital. Festejo. Gran fiesta que se armó cuando escucharon la noticia. Esa fue la primera vez que llegó de madrugada a su casa. Pero como era de esperarse. Sus padres ni siquiera se enteraron de que había salido.

— ¿Y quiénes son esta vez? — no necesitaba presentación, ni bien entró a la discoteca "Evolution" se dirigió a la mesa del bar. Ahí lo esperaba uno de sus amigos "mayores"

—Dos chicas que encontré en la calle

—No pierdes el tiempo.

—Nunca lo haría Genai, el tiempo es oro.

—Me lo dice un adolescente que juega a ser un delincuente y viene aquí a embriagarse cuando los problemas le estallan…

—Parece que me conoces de toda la vida. — ambos sueltan una carcajada, bromas como esas nunca faltan. Son como el inicio y final de cada una de sus conversaciones. A pesar de todo ello, aunque nunca lo admitiría, Genai es como el padre que Ryo ansía tener. Tiene un padre ahora, pero ese no cuenta. En su vida le ha prestado atención, y cada vez que lo hace es solo para fastidiar a su mamá o por conveniencia propia. Un caso perdido. Ya no tiene esperanzas en él. Prefiere olvidar que ese hombre existe, y qué decir de su madre. Una santa precisamente no es.

—Hoy, a las once de la noche, ya sabes donde…— antes de acabar, le alcanzó tres de sus mejores tragos, para luego poner su faceta seria una vez más. 5 segundos. Aparece de nuevo la sonrisa que no puede ocultar.

-Estaré sin falta.- Ryo dirige su atención al par de muchachas que no dejan de mirarlo. Sonríe otra vez. Ellas lo miran de manera seductora. No están mal, pero no son su tipo. Se acerca hasta las chicas y les ofrece el trago. No lo rechazan, ellas quieren algo más. Lástima que Ryo solo quiera jugar con ellas.

La música inunda el lugar, el volumen aumenta, y todos los presentes comienzan a mover sus cuerpos de un lado para otro. Siguen el ritmo. Las chicas mueven sus caderas con doble intención. Quieren que él se fije en algo más que en su habilidad para bailar. Ryo le resta importancia, pero eso no significa que no les siga el juego. Cada paso que dan, cada movimiento que hacen es más insinuante. Los tres sonríen. La tarde no será muy aburrida con esos simples "jueguitos".

* * *

—Eso es. Perfecto. Levanta un poco más la cabeza. Excelente— la luz de la cámara fotográfica no la deja ver claramente, sus ojos están ligeramente nublados, pero ella continúa sonriendo. Faltan cinco minutos para el descanso.

Alguien la mira desde el frente. Lo sabe. Siempre está ahí. Nota que le hace algunos gestos. Mueve las manos. Ella no la entiende. Como si con todo el flash y las palabras del fotógrafo pudiera prestarle atención. No sabe cómo esa mujer aguanta con todo eso. Y por si fuera poco, le es difícil aun entender cómo ella está haciendo algo que desde el principio le pareció una estupidez.

—Perfecto, descanso de quince minutos. — quita la cámara rápidamente, y de inmediato empieza a ver luces por todo el lugar. Sus ojos aun no se acostumbran a ello. Parpadea algunas veces, y luego de unos segundos, distingue que alguien se le acerca. No se sorprende.

—Excelentes posturas Rika, cada día te pareces a mí

—No me compares contigo mamá. Este trabajo es muy aburrido, y muy estúpido. — recibió el jugo que Rumiko le trajo, y sin ningún "gracias" comenzó a beberlo caminando hacia los vestidores. Es el único lugar donde puede sentirse tranquila.

—Tan maleducada como siempre…— poniéndose las manos en las caderas hizo un puchero. Y solo se limitó a caminar al lado de su hija. Nadie las observaba. Todos estaban ocupados con sus respectivas tareas. Oportunidad perfecta para ser como son en verdad.

—A quién habré salido…

—…pues es obvio que a tu papá, yo no tengo ese mal genio…— alguien la llama desde el otro extremo, Rumiko acude de inmediato, es su representante. Rika se queda parada. Escuchar la palabra "papá" es algo que pocas veces sucede. Los pocos recuerdos que tiene de él van desapareciendo con el tiempo. Y lo que es peor. Lo poco que recuerda es a una niña de cinco años con lágrimas en los ojos. Viendo desesperadamente cómo un hombre algo joven camina delante de ella, sin hacer caso a las súplicas de la niña. La ignora. Camina. Tres, cuatro, cinco pasos, falta poco para que suba a aquel camión forrado de negro. Una última llamada: "papá, no te vallas"; ya es tarde, él se fue, el camión desapareció. Llora desconsoladamente. La lluvia la acompaña. Esa tarde fue muy dolorosa. Levanta la mirada, está en el estudio fotográfico. Por un instante se sintió traspasar las barreras del tiempo, e ir a presenciar nuevamente aquella escena. El corazón le dolía. Pero su expresión seguía fría como un témpano de hielo. No iba a llorar. Llorar es para los débiles, ella no es débil, ella es fuerte, y cosas como esas no la deberían afectar. Sigue caminando, no ha pasado mucho tiempo. Llega al vestidor. Abre la puerta. Camina tres pasos, y la vuelve a cerrar. Alivio. Ahora está completamente sola. Se relaja en la silla que tiene al frente. Cierra los ojos. Intenta olvidar lo que acababa de recordar.

Su celular comienza a vibrar. Se mueve lenta y agitadamente sobre la mesa. Qué fastidio. Lo coge con paciencia. No quiere atender a nadie. Espera algunos segundos, quiere que cuelguen. No lo hacen. Sigue sonando y moviéndose molestamente. Resignación. Mira el número en la pantalla: privado. Contesta de inmediato, podría ser…

—Habla Rika.

—Once de la noche, en el mismo lugar- cuelgan. Sabe de quién o quiénes se trata. Sonríe. Tal parece que esa noche ya no será tan aburrida como ella pensaba. La diversión iba a comenzar.

* * *

— ¿Cómo va el informe que te encargué?

—Lo tendrá en un par de minutos señor

—Ken, deja de decirme señor, sabes que no me gusta que mis subordinados me llamen de esa forma…

—Perdón se…— al ver la cara de su jefe, cambió de frase rápidamente. No quiere que se enoje—…digo, Taichi…

—Eso es, me siento más a gusto así— sonríe. Cada vez que Ken ve esa sonrisa, recuerda su primer día de trabajo, solo han pasado tres semanas, y ese hombre lo trata como si fuera de su familia.

A pesar de tener solo 14 años, y aun estar estudiando, lo tratan con mucha confianza. Trabajar en la comisaría número dos fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar. Su cara bonita y sus buenas notas no hicieron el mérito. A veces se avergüenza de ello. ¿Por qué?, su timidez tiene la respuesta. La mitad de las personas que lo conoce lo consideran un genio, la otra mitad, un modelo a seguir. No se iba a esperar menos de Ken Ichijouji. Con su ayuda, se resolvieron casos criminales muy difíciles. Era un reto para él, pero de haber sabido que acosta de ello, su nombre iba a ser conocido por todos los rincones del universo, hubiese preferido quedarse en su cuarto leyendo. He ahí la razón por la que está trabajando. Muchas ofertas le llegaron a su casa. Sus padres: maravillados. Sus amigos: admirados. Pero no dio el sí hasta la intervención de dos jovencitas, a quienes considera como sus mejores amigas: Hikari y Yolei. Ellas lo animaron a seguir su vocación, y como él era la estrella, escogió el departamento de policías donde el hermano de Hikari era el jefe. No lo hacía por conveniencia, o tal vez sí. Solo quería poder ver a Hikari por más tiempo. Aun dudaba de lo que palpitaba dentro de sí cada que la veía, pero prefería no pensar en eso.

Hay cosas más importantes que su vida personal. Suspira. Acaba de recordar el informe que tiene que entregar. Camina rápido hacia la computadora. Revisa nuevamente lo que escribió, y después de darle el visto bueno…Imprimir. La impresora empieza a sonar, las hojas comienzan a deslizarse una por una. Paciencia. 200 páginas. Algo exagerado para informar de un solo grupo delincuencial. Pero es lo justo, aquellas personas han causado alborotos más de la cuenta. Muchos departamentos de policía fracasaron en su captura. Ahora el caso pasó a manos del departamento número dos. Y él forma parte del grupo que les sigue la pista a esos "delincuentes". Emoción. Por una parte se alegra. Si no fuera por ellos, lo único que tendría en la mente sería una palabra: Hikari. Solo puedes sacar a un clavo con otro clavo. Y para sacar a Hikari de su cabeza tenía que haber algo que lo emocione mucho más, y ese algo, en esos instantes, tenía el nombre del grupo delincuencial más famoso del momento: Los elegidos.

* * *

—Tranquilidad. Palabra que hasta hace poco definía muy bien a Tokyo, pero la aparición de un grupo "particular" cambió el concepto de aquella ciudad. "Los elegidos" se han convertido en presa de todos los departamentos de policía, que hasta la fecha no han logrado capturarlos, he aquí la siguiente información…—hablaba la periodista en televisión, al mismo tiempo que se pasaban algunas imágenes características del noticiero

—Qué aburrido— una jovencita estaba sentada en las pocas mesas vacías que había en la cafetería, esperaba a dos de sus amigos, pero ciertamente ya se estaba cansando. Se tira sobre la mesa, algunos la miran, no le importa, levanta su mirada nuevamente hacia el televisor, es lo único que puede hacer…

—Estamos en una situación algo preocupante, cualquiera pensaría que se trata de un grupo más entre los tantos que hay, y que tarde o temprano serán capturados y arrestados por la policía— habló uno de los jefes de policía— pero ciertamente su "política" nos hace tomarlos más en serio

— ¿Cuál ha sido la última información que han logrado adquirir? — preguntaba la entrevistadora

—Lo último que nos ha llegado es algo que en verdad alarma, se ha confirmado que todos sus miembros están por debajo de los 16 años, los cuales son clasificados por orden de mérito y habilidad, y lo que determina también el grado de confianza que hay en la organización

—Quiere decir entonces, que todos sus miembros son, en su mayoría, adolescentes—parafraseó con sorpresa, y haciendo hincapié en la palabra "adolescentes"

— Lamentablemente, así es, y no solo eso, nuestros investigadores también nos han informado detalles más profundos y escalofriantes a la vez

— ¿y esa información podrá ser compartida para el público?

—lamentablemente no tengo la autorización para hacerlo, pero una vez me den la orden, se los haremos saber

—Lamento haberte hecho esperar-

—Hikari, esta vez sí te demoraste…

—Lo siento— contestó la castaña, tomando lugar junto a su amiga

— ¿Y dónde está Takeru? Creía que venían juntos…

—Ah, pues…— nerviosismo, era lo único que expresaba, su actitud llamó la atención, Hikari no es ese tipo de personas. La tranquilidad es lo que más la caracteriza, Miyako es muy observadora, y no tardó en preguntar…

—Hikari, ¡te has vuelto roja!

— ¿Eh?

—Mmm, tendrá algo que ver con Takeru…

—Qué cosas dices— voltea la mirada. Confirmado.

— ¡Lo sabía! Tu cara lo dice todo, ¿es que no me piensas contar?

—Miyako— al ver a su amiga le trasmitió lo que sentía, inseguridad, nerviosismo, era lo único que decía su mirada

—Vaya, como quieras— suspira, Hikari no es de hacer ese tipo de cosas muy a menudo, por ello, y por que es su amiga, olvidará el tema…por el momento.

—Estos chicos son como magos, después de haber cometido un delito, desaparecen sin dejar rastro, esto, sin duda, es algo que consterna a toda la población —fueron las palabras de uno de los investigadores entrevistados

—Bueno, esa ha sido la información que hemos logrado recaudar, esperamos que, al menos con la intervención de nuestro genio Ken Ichijouji…

—Es asombroso…— exclamó Miyako

—El nombre de Ken se escucha en todas partes

—Y no es para menos, Ken es un verdadero genio, no sabes cuánto daría por estar más cerca de él, no sabes cuánto te envidio Hikari…

—Qué dices Miyako…

—Pero es verdad, al menos tú puedes verlo más seguido porque trabaja en la misma comisaría que tu hermano…

—Tú lo has dicho: trabaja, no tenemos tiempo para conversar como amigos, ya ves lo que pasó la primera vez que fuiste a visitarlo…

—No me hagas recordar eso…- decaimiento, el globo de la felicidad había reventado—…Ken estaba tan ocupado que a las justas me saludó…a veces pienso que no existo para él…

—No digas esas cosas, sabes que Ken es nuestro amigo, y él te lo ha dicho un montón de veces, eres muy especial para él…

—Pero no de la manera que yo quiero…

—Miyako, sabes que no podemos manejar los sentimientos de otras personas, sería demasiado egoísta…

—Lo sé Hikari, tú me enseñaste eso hace mucho tiempo, tal vez por eso Ken te prefiere más a ti…— otra vez, tristeza en sus ojos.

—Eso no es verdad, él me considera como su amiga, y yo también de la misma forma…— le levanta el ánimo, ella es la única que lo consigue, aparte de Ken por supuesto. Miyako sonríe, tal vez sea cierto, tal vez lo que Hikari decía era cierto, Ken la consideraba como una amiga, y tal vez ella, podría tener una oportunidad con él. Solo tenía que saber jugar bien las cartas en la mesa. Pero ninguna de las dos sabía lo equivocadas que estaban, y es que no todo lo que piensas es como crees que es, y podrás ser tú la que juegue las cartas, pero será el destino el que decidirá cuáles serán esas cartas. Siempre será así. Y eso nunca cambiará.

—Cierto…

—Perdonen la demora, tenía que hablar con mi madre…— aquel rubio de ojos azules captó la atención de todos en la cafetería, ser el capitán del equipo de básquet le daba mucha popularidad, y más aun con los atributos que se manejaba, las chicas no dejaban de mirarlo, ignorando incluso a los chicos que las acompañaban. Takeru siguió caminando, hasta estar al frente de sus dos amigas

—Descuida, no esperamos demasiado, ¿cierto Hikari? — la castaña no reaccionaba, quedó perdida en el mar cristalino que tenía al frente, sus mejillas se sonrojaron- ¿Hikari?

—Sí, así es…— desvía la mirada, Takeru la imita. Incomodidad. Ambos tienen un color más elevado que lo normal. Sospechas. Miyako tiene un presentimiento.

* * *

—Aquí está el informe que me pediste—

—Muchas gracias Ken— Taichi recibió el pesado paquete que traía su subordinado, y después de hacerle una seña, caminó hasta el centro de la mesa que tenía la habitación…— Señores…— Ken tomó asiento junto a los altos mandos a los que se les asignó el caso, quienes después de saludarse cordialmente, volvieron su atención al jefe de policías-…ya estamos listos para comenzar.

* * *

—Terminamos. Un buen trabajo. Como siempre. — ella no dijo nada ante el cumplido, simplemente hizo una reverencia y se marchó hacia los vestidores nuevamente. Las horas se le habían hecho eternas al posar para esa revista, su madre se pasaba del límite, hacerla venir un día sábado, y encima hasta las siete de la noche. Felizmente ya se terminó, y eso la tranquilizaba, en unas cuantas horas más compensaría todo el tiempo perdido en la sesión de fotos. Faltaba poco.

—Aquí tienes, es lo menos que te mereces por tu trabajo

—Gracias Yuri— tomó el helado que su asistente le ofrecía y lo saboreó con gusto, su sabor favorito, solo Yuri lo sabía. Cualquiera pensaría que para complacer a una Rika Nonaka se necesitaba ser millonario, darle las mejores cosas, y tratarla como una reina. Error. Era todo lo contrario. Ante su dureza y frialdad. Rika anhelaba secretamente las cosas más pequeñas, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención, y eso, solo lo sabían las personas más cercanas a ella. Era una pena que ni siquiera su madre alcanzara ese nivel. Tal vez fue una de las razones que forjaron su carácter, una de las tantas razones…

—Te esforzaste mucho, ¿no estás cansada?

—Este trabajo aburre, pero tampoco le dedico tantas energías como para agotarme, estoy bien…

—Me alegra, sabes que esta noche es "la reunión"

—Sí… ¿tú también irás?

—No me lo perdería, es un acontecimiento que implica a toda la organización, todos los miembros estarán presentes, además… ya quiero saber cuáles serán nuestras nuevas misiones, será emocionante…

— ¿Takato también irá verdad? — sonrojo. Era inevitable. Yuri aun no podía controlar los latidos de su corazón. ¿Quién puede?

—Sí, me lo dijo hace rato— su amiga estaba enamorada, recuerda la primera vez que los presentó, ambos se cayeron bien en el primer contacto. Suspira. Nada cambió desde ese momento. Takato fue el primer amigo de Rika, y a veces sentía que la amistad que tenía por él iba evolucionando con el paso del tiempo, hasta convertirse en una simple ilusión. Lo sabía. Yuri no era la única enamorada. Ella también lo estaba. Pero nunca lo admitiría. Todos eran amigos, y no tiraría esos bellos momentos juntos por un mero capricho de su corazón. Se lastimaba. Sí. Sin embargo, la amistad de esos dos vale todo el sacrificio del mundo. Así lo cree.

—Bien, le diré a Rumiko que me quedaré en tu casa esta noche, ¿está bien?

—Sí, mis padres llegarán la próxima semana, y mi hermano está de campamento, no habrá problema…— mentiras. Era la gran parte de lo que les decían a sus padres. Pero valía la pena.

* * *

—Buenas noches señor, somos de la secundaria de Tokyo…— su voz era amigable y confiable, pero él prefería seguir escuchando detrás de la puerta de madera hasta que crea conveniente. Recibir visitas, algo inusual para él. Y más aún tratándose del lugar en el que vive.

— Qué es lo que quieren ustedes aquí, no hay nada que les pueda interesar…- fría y seca, no esperaban recibir una respuesta así.

—Hikari, ¿estás segura que es este lugar?

—Sí Miyako, mi hermano me lo dijo, no puedo equivocarme…

—Pero yo no creo que sea seguro, este hombre no parece ser muy amigable como comentó Taichi… y no parece tener la intención de conversar con nosotros.

—Así es, Takeru tiene razón, Hikari, es mejor ir al acilo de ancianos y preguntar todo lo que nos hace falta para este trabajo…

—No, déjenme intentarlo una vez más— negatividad, ni las palabras de Takeru lograron hacerla cambiar de opinión, Miyako se preguntaba si tenía algo que ver con el extraño comportamiento que esos dos mostraron hace rato, o si es algo más la que la impulsa actuar así. Dudas. Complicación. ¿Qué más venía?

—Como quieras— Takeru se resignó. Extraño. Pareciera que no quisiera seguir discutiendo del tema. Ambos intentan ignorar la presencia del otro. Lo demostraron en todo el camino. Es muy inusual. Pues en las pocas veces que no coinciden en algo, analizan la situación considerando ambos puntos de vista. Para luego tomar la decisión correcta. Pero en este caso, No es así.

— "Aquí hay gato encerrado" — era la única conclusión a la que podía llegar por ahora la pelimorada.

—Disculpe que lo interrumpamos a estas horas, pero necesito entregarle algo muy importante. Es…

—Yo no necesito que me den nada. Qué esperan para largarse de aquí…

—Yagami. Es de parte de mi hermano Taichi Yagami. — silencio, el hombre se calló.

— "Taichi Yagami"- no lo pensó más, abrió la puerta de inmediato, ante la sorpresa de Takeru y Miyako, y ante una mirada complacida de Hikari. —Pasen—

—Muchas gracias— los tres penetraron en la habitación, contemplando a la vez al anciano que los miraba muy atentamente. Parecía analizarlos, y después de una muy prolongada deliberación, sonrisa. Su aspecto era más amable.

—Perdónenme por mi actitud anterior, es inusual para mí tener visitantes muy a menudo…

—En realidad la culpa es nuestra, nos hicimos un poco tarde— habló Hikari

—Así que tú eres la hermana de Taichi Yagami, no sabes cuánto me han hablado de ti. Supongo que debes saber quién soy yo, déjame decirte que eres más linda en persona.

—Muchas gracias. Ellos son mis compañeros de clase, Miyako Inoue…

—Es un placer— la pelimorada hizo una reverencia nerviosa. El anciano la miró detenidamente y le sonrió. Ella le correspondió. ¿Ese había sido el hombre que minutos antes les había gritado?

—Y él es…— mirada sombría, Hikari bajó la vista y continuó—…Takeru Takaishi…

—Mucho gusto…— sus palabras fueron acompañadas por un fuerte apretón de manos. La presentación finalizó. Todos tomaron asiento en la sala de la pequeña casa. Y luego de hablar de generalidades, tocaron el tema principal.

* * *

Luz brillante. La luna lucía especialmente hermosa aquella noche. Las calles estaban en silencio. Las sombras se hacían más prolongadas en cierto camino estrecho. Había grandes edificios. Pero con la particularidad de que en ninguno parecía habitar alguna persona. La luz eléctrica no funcionaba. Y la noche se apreciaba en todo su esplendor.

Tic-tac, era lo único que resonaba desde lo alto. El enorme reloj movía sus manecillas lentamente. 10:59 de la noche. 15 segundos para las once.

Se escuchan pasos ligeros, algunas sombras se mueven en dirección del reloj. Silencio otra vez. Aquellas siluetas se camuflan en la oscuridad. 5 segundos.

Dos hombres vestidos de negro hacen su aparición en las puertas del edificio del reloj. Una máscara les tapa el rostro. Se paran.

Tannn…Tannn…Tannn

La campana comienza a sonar. Es la hora. Once de la noche.

Varias siluetas se acercan hasta el edificio central. Los dos hombres funcionan como guardias. De inmediato se forma una larga columna. Y uno por uno penetra en el edificio, no sin antes pasar por el filtro.

—Siguiente…— es el turno de una joven. Levanta la mano. Uno de los hombres la examina. Hay un anillo negro. El otro le pasa un extraño aparato en su dedo anular, la luz blanca no tarda en aparecer.-…inclinación…

—La reina…—

—...pasadizo de la derecha…— le cede el paso—…siguiente…— repite la acción anterior. Todo en orden. —…inclinación…

—El rey…— no tarda en entrar. Una alfombra lujosa le da la bienvenida. Camina de frente, hasta toparse con un cuadro de porcelana. No hay imágenes, solo dos palabras que describen el lugar y el propósito de que él esté ahí: Los Elegidos.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Hola, bienvenidos a esta nueva historia, producto de una inspiración algo extraña. Es el segundo fic que publico, el primero aun está en proceso, y este de igual manera.**

**No voy a poder actualizar muy seguido, el tiempo del que dispongo es corto, y no les voy a hacer promesas falsas. Intentaré no demorarme al escribir el segundo capítulo, pero probablemente actualice después de tres semanas o más. Pido disculpas anticipadas por el retraso.**

**Pueden dejarme su opinión o cualquier consulta a través de review, PM, o por vía:**

**Correo: ayashi_keiko **

**Facebook: Ayashi Keiko (que tiene la imagen de la portada de esta historia)**

**No les quito más su tiempo. Gracias a todos los que han leído hasta aquí. **

**Atentamente:**

**Ayashi Keiko**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, es de propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Ejemplo (Narración)**

—**Ejemplo****—**** (diálogo)**

—"_**Ejemplo"**_**— ****(Pensamientos)**

—**Ejemplo****— ****(diálogo en TV, radio, etc.)**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

— ¿Eso es todo?

—¿Qué? — el nerviosismo se incrementó dando como resultado abundantes gotas de sudor en su rostro, el hombre en frente suyo lucía enojado, mirando insuficientemente el maletín de dinero que le había pedido.

—Te pregunté si eso es todo…

—Es lo que me pidió, Señor…

—Respuesta incorrecta- el tiempo en el que no había mostrado su revólver se extinguió por completo, sacó el arma de su elegante chaqueta, y lo apuntó al pecho de su subordinado.

—No, espere, yo puedo…- Desesperación. Ese era el fin.

—El tiempo es dinero y ya no te necesito

—Pero…yo…- retrocedió dos pasos, chocando con el estante de libros y tanteando con las manos una posible salida-

—Te veo en el infierno- sus ojos amenazantes no se inmutaron cuando la sangre salpicó sobre su chaqueta y rostro. Su mirada era fría. Y ningún sentimiento manifestaba al cometer tan inmoral acción.

—Jefe…- La puerta situada a 20 metros de él se abrió lentamente, dejando el pase a una joven y alta señorita. Ambos caminan en direcciones opuestas. El cabello lacio y rubio de ella se movía al ritmo de sus pisadas. Se detiene. —…Las votaciones terminaron. Aquí están los resultados— Asciende sus manos, entregando así la carpeta que contenía la información antes explicada. Él la recibe. Da la vuelta y camina a su escritorio. Tiene curiosidad. Se sienta y levanta la mirada hacia su asistente.

—Llama a los de limpieza, que dejen todo reluciente…

—Ya lo hice, en cinco minutos estarán aquí— la chica camina hacia la puerta. Antes de cerrarla, se detiene, gira la cabeza y le da un último detalle — Dentro de 20 minutos vendrá el sastre, le traerá un nuevo saco y una nueva camisa, asegúrese de no ensuciar su pantalón. — Cierra la puerta.

—Propio de ti, May— Baja la mirada y abre la carpeta. Lee en voz alta: — Resultados de las segundas votaciones anuales de Los Elegidos— Mira los nombres y la foto de los dos ganadores. Sonríe. — Nuevo rey: Ryo Akiyama. Nueva Reina: Rika Nonaka. — Las cosas se pondrán interesantes.

* * *

El sol resplandece. Se escuchan leves golpecitos contra una puerta de madera. Esperan a que abran. Toc-toc. Repite la acción, pero la respuesta es la misma.

— ¿Ryo? ¿Estás despierto?- abre la puerta, un poco insegura del humor de su hijo. Penetra en la habitación. Otra vez. No había nadie. Y era en ese momento en que ella observaba a la ventana. Amplia, con las cortinas revoloteando al ritmo del viento, y dando paso a la única luz que había en toda la casa. Su primogénito ya se había ido. — Espero que te vaya muy bien en la preparatoria— una lágrima se le escapa — amado hijo.

Calles más adelante, y con una apariencia que contrastaba a la de la noche anterior, caminaba tranquila y jovialmente el chico más popular de la preparatoria de Tokio. Con la mochila colgada en uno de sus hombros, y con una mano en el bolsillo, haciéndolo ver mil veces sexy y atractivo.

—Miren, ¡Es Akiyama! — las chicas se acercaban corriendo, pero ninguna se atrevía a cruzarse en su camino, o tan siquiera saludarlo directamente. Eran tímidas. Pero eso a Ryo le divertía más. La expresión que muestran cuando él sonríe y las saluda con la mano es muy entretenida. Nunca se va a cansar de hacerlo.

— ¿Despertando el ánimo de las chicas tan temprano? — hay alguien esperándolo en la entrada. Con una postura similar a la de él, pero con una actitud muy diferente. Ahí estaba el otro chico que hacía suspirar a las jóvenes niponas.

—Ya me conoces — sonríe, su amigo le devuelve la sonrisa — pero tú tampoco te escapas de eso, Henry. — ambos se encuentran, se dan un apretón de manos y sonríen a la vez.

—Pero yo lo hago involuntariamente— los dos jóvenes ingresan a la preparatoria, con un sinfín de estudiantes detrás que no paran de observarlos. Llamando incluso la atención de los propios docentes.

—Eso dices tú, quién diría que el hijo de uno de los científicos más famosos tendría un corazón generoso y humilde.

—Vamos, ¿no que te aburría vivir siempre lo mismo? — preguntó Henry, viendo de reojo al moreno y acercándose al enorme panel de la preparatoria.

—Sí, se ha convertido en un hábito, aunque no es algo que me incomoda, pero tampoco estaría mal un poco de cambio. — suspira resignadamente, como si ese anhelado cambio nunca se vería concretado.

—Pues alégrate Ryo, vas a obtener tu anhelado cambio— el moreno levantó la vista

— ¿Qué? —vio los plomos ojos de Henry, para inmediatamente dirigir su vista al enorme panel. El típico logo de la preparatoria, el típico saludo institucional, la típica foto del consejo escolar. Y… ¿un comunicado? Eso era nuevo. — ¿Qué significa esto?-

—A manera de promover una convivencia abierta, todos los estudiantes de preparatoria han vuelto a ser sorteados y colocados en distintos salones — leyó Henry, ante la sorpresa de todos los estudiantes allí presentes, e incluso del mismo Ryo.

—Esto, sí que es una sorpresa.

— ¿Verdad?, ni siquiera yo me lo esperaba. Según esta tabla- exclamó señalando el enorme cuadro que yacía debajo del comunicado- ahora estoy en el aula 2-T

— ¡¿2-T?! Pff, ¿existe?

—Al parecer sí, ya había olvidado que esta preparatoria es la más grande de Japón- exclamó Henry, levantando la mirada hacia los enormes edificios que hay más adelante

—Yo también, ahora entiendo por qué nuca me llego a acordar del nombre de todas mis fans. Son tantas y a la vez dispersas en toda la prepa, todo un caso.

— ¿En qué aula estás?

—Déjame ver, ah, encontré mi nombre, ¡¿Aula 2-C?!- se muerde la lengua, ¿cómo se le ocurre gritar su nueva localización? Ya puede escuchar el grito de algunas afortunadas que están en la misma aula.

— ¿Oíste? Al joven Akiyama lo han puesto en el aula 2-C

— ¿En serio? Quiero ver dónde estoy

— ¡Apártense! ¡Yo también quiero ver!

— ¿Saben en qué aula está el joven Wong?

— ¡Aula 2-T!

— ¡Rápido chicas! ¡Busquen!

—Ryo…— unos ligeros nervios recorrieron el cuerpo de Henry. Hoy iba a ser un día alborotado —… ¿qué te parece si nos vamos?

—Estoy contigo— ambos salen disparados hasta uno de los edificios. Paran. Dejan que su cuerpo descanse. Pasan cinco minutos. El timbre suena y los alumnos comienzan a caminar a sus respectivos salones. —Creo que este el adiós…—

—No intentes sonar melodramático, te veo en el club— Henry se acomodó la mochila y subió por las escaleras. Tenía que encontrar su nuevo salón.

—Bien, el lío ahora es encontrar mi nueva aula—Explora el lugar con una mirada, con la esperanza de encontrar un mapa señalando todas las aulas de la preparatoria. Nada. Suspira. No hay más opción que preguntarle a alguien. —Disculpa, ¿sabes en dónde está el aula 2-C? —el aludido voltea, y mira a sus costados

— ¿Me hablas a mí? — preguntó señalándose con el dedo. Sin creer aun que uno de los chicos más populares de la preparatoria le dirigiera la palabra.

—Sí — mostró su sonrisa. Una sincera para variar.

— Ah, pues…me dirijo hacia allá... — dijo un tanto nervioso. Sigue sin creérselo

— ¡Excelente! ¿Puedo acompañarte?

— Sí, claro…— ambos empezaron a caminar. Ryo se fijó más en su compañero. Vestía el uniforme de manera correcta, los zapatos lucían relucientes, y la corbata estaba en su sitio. Sus cabellos castaños estaban bien peinados, a diferencia de él. No le sorprendería que fuese inteligente.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — cansado de observar, decidió que era hora de hacer un nuevo amigo. Necesitaba de alguien que le ponga al día y que sea su boleto de salida para el acoso de sus futuras compañeras. Y aquel chico era el candidato perfecto.

—Ta…Takato Matsuda, es un placer…

—Lo mismo digo, mi nombre es Ryo Akiyama, pero puedes llamarme Ryo, ¿está bien si te llamo Takato?

—Sí, no hay problema—sonríe. Los nervios se fueron. Empieza a creer que los rumores sobre él son solo eso. Ahora se siente más tranquilo.

— ¿Por qué crees que nos han cambiado de aulas repentinamente?

— Pues, no estoy seguro, creo que quieren que la preparatoria se vea más integral ante los ojos de los demás.

— ¿más integral? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno, esto lo escuché de los chicos de tercero. Tal parece que la mayoría de estudiantes de tercero se sienten amenazados por los de segundo—Takato mira a Ryo, dándole a entender que no eran los chicos de segundo en general, sino un grupo particular en el cual él estaba incluido—Piensan que la mayoría de estudiantes se preocupa más por ellos, y al resto los deja de lado. Por ello presentaron una queja a la dirección, diciendo que es necesario desintegrar a aquellos grupos que llaman la atención, para que se relacionen con los demás, y la preparatoria tenga un ambiente de integridad, sin distinción alguna.

—Y supongo que los cambios también lo propusieron ellos—Takato asintió, notando a la vez que faltaba poco para llegar al aula 2-C—Qué infantiles que son, con eso demuestran que se sienten celosos de nuestra popularidad. Pero no creo que lleguen a nada.

—Yo pienso igual, ustedes seguirán siendo populares, es más, hasta creo que lo serán más, pues los han puesto con gente que quizás no los conocen aun, al menos no en persona

—Cierto, la preparatoria es tan grande que es muy difícil conocerlos a todos. ¿Y qué me dices de los otros grupos? Sinceramente no creo que Henry y yo seamos su única amenaza.

—En realidad sí lo son, pero solo para los chicos. Ellos creyeron que si los separaban entonces ya no llamarían tanto la atención.

— ¿Movieron a tanta gente solo por nosotros dos? —Carcajada—esto es lo más loco que he escuchado. Se nota que tienen demasiado tiempo libre.

— ¿verdad? Pero no fue solo por ustedes dos, aunque no lo creas las chicas de tercero también participaron

— ¿las de tercero también? ¿Cómo esas preciosuras podrían actuar en contra mía? —Exclamó al recordar las innumerables veces que las de tercero le habían pedido citas, ante las cuales se negó educadamente

—No lo hicieron con esa intención, como dije antes, ustedes no son el único grupo que llama mucho la atención, a decir verdad hay otro par más, pero este está conformado por chicas, al respecto, creo que las de tercero tenían miedo de que se encontraran con estas chicas, y ya no les prestaran atención a sus fans.

—Ahora entiendo cómo no he oído de esas chicas, si todo el día estamos rodeados de nuestras fans, es normal que no las mencionaran. Dime, ¿tú las conoces? —Inquieto por saber de las susodichas, Ryo miró a Takato con un brillo curioso en los ojos. Si le llamaban la atención, ya tenía a quién llevar a la discoteca Evolution la próxima semana.

—Sí, ellas son muy famosas, al igual que ustedes. Una de ellas se llama Alice Mcoy, y su nueva aula es la 2-T

—Esa es la nueva aula de Henry. Vaya, sí que es afortunado, ¿y quién le sigue?

—Rika Nonaka, aula 2-C—Ryo volteó la mirada sorprendida a Takato. Esa voz era demasiado femenina para ser de él. Y al verlo, él también estaba sorprendido. Ambos se voltearon, encontrándose con la esplendorosa figura de una chica. Tenía el pelo suelto, de un color rojo muy llamativo. Su piel blanca y sus ojos lilas lo dejaron idiotizado. Qué hizo él para tener semejante belleza al frente suyo.

—Ri…Rika... —Takato lucía un tanto nervioso, el moreno se extrañó, ¿Takato conocía a aquella chica?

—Takato, ¿tengo que recordarte que no hables de mí con desconocidos? —lucía molesta e inexplicablemente hermosa. Ryo sintió que la había visto en alguna parte.

—Lo…lo siento Rika…se me fue…—mostró una risa nerviosa. Ella lo agarró desprevenido. Nunca puede predecir cuándo se va a aparecer de la nada.

—No te quedes ahí parado. Yuri debe estar esperándonos—le agarró del brazo al pasar por su lado, y ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar por Ryo, causando la sorpresa de este. Ella es la primera chica que lo ha ignorado en toda su vida. Sonríe. Acaba de darse cuenta que será un reto bastante entretenido.

* * *

—¡Muy buenos días Hikari! — la aludida soltó el cuaderno que tenía entre sus brazos. Miyako la sorprendió distraída para su desgracia. Ya venía el interrogatorio. — ¿Te sucede algo?

— No, nada…eh, buenos días— la castaña desvía la mirada y se agacha a recoger lo que le pertenecía. No quería mirar a Miyako, pues sabe que si lo hace terminará por contarle lo que tanto esconde. Aun así, siente que su amiga la observa fijamente, esperando a que se levante para seguir con las preguntas.

— Buenos días— Hikari distinguió una débil voz detrás suyo. Levantó la mirada al frente. No quería voltear. Sabía quién era.

—Buenos días Catherine—Miyako ignoraba lo que estaba pasando, pero pudo notar el ambiente incómodo que se vivía entre ellas. Hikari se levantó, aun dándole la espalda a ella y a la recién llegada. Dejó el cuaderno celeste en la carpeta y volteó cabizbaja.

—Bue…buenos días…Catherine— la rubia intentó sonreir, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo. No después de lo que pasó ayer. No después de ver algo que nunca quiso ver, pero que muy en el fondo sabía que iba a pasar.

—Buenos días Hikari— sonrió. No estaba siendo hipócrita. Sonrió sinceramente. Tampoco podía echarle la culpa a la castaña. No era justo. Ella era su amiga desde primaria. La culpa la tenía ella. Ella fue la que se ilusionó. Ella fue la que se interpuso entre ellos dos. Ella fue la verdadera culpable.

—Lo siento…—Hikari no resistió ver esa sonrisa, ¿cómo podía hacer eso? ¿Por qué era tan buena con ella? No le importó que las clases fueran a comenzar. Ella simplemente salió corriendo del aula. No quería que nadie la viera llorar. Sería un problema para Catherine después. Y ella ya no quería causarle más problemas.

— ¡Hikari! Espe…ra— Miyako no pudo detenerla. ¿Qué estaba pasando? De inmediato se giró a ver a Catherine. ¿Es que ella tenía algo que ver? La rubia había dejado de sonreir. Su mirada denotaba tristeza absoluta. Y sus ojos verdes se fueron cristalizando— Catherine…— La rubia no aguantó más y se giró a abrazar a Miyako. Escondió su cara en el pecho de su amiga y pudo soltar las lágrimas que tanto estaba aguantando.

—Lo siento…— dijo entre sollozos— Miyako, todo es mi culpa… — la mencionada no entendía, y no pretendía hacerlo ahora. Agradecía que no llegara nadie hasta el momento. Se ocuparía de consolar a Catherine, pues Hikari al parecer quería estar sola.

—Tranquila…ya verás que todo se solucionará…— le acarició sus largos cabellos rubios. No sabía cuál era el problema, pero tenía una leve sospecha de cuál podría ser. Aun así sabía que se arreglaría. Lo sabía porque las conocía. Sus amigas eran tan buenas que estar peleadas no era propio de ellas. —…confía en mí.

* * *

—La delincuencia es un tema presente en todos los países del mundo, en algunos más que en otros, pero cuyos daños no respetan ubicación geográfica y…— el maestro se movía de un lado para otro. Cuando terminaba de hablar cambiaba la diapositiva y continuaba con su explicación. La mayoría fijaba su vista en él, mas se oían algunos susurros, y él sabía perfectamente de quiénes eran, mas no iba a decir nada. Sabía perfectamente cómo castigar a sus brillantes alumnas.

—Él es tan guapo Sayu, míralo, todo serio y brillante…

—Sí, y su mirada parece perdida en alguna parte…

— ¿será que piensa en alguna chica? —ambas se alarmaron, pero no iniciaron escándalo, no querían ganarse un castigo por parte del profesor de Humanidades. Uno más ya no.

—No, no puede ser eso, nunca lo hemos visto con otras chicas aparte de…

— ¡Hikari y Miyako! —exclamaron ambas, llamando la atención de todos, incluyendo la de Ken, y parando estrepitosamente la explicación del maestro.

—Señorita Chiota y señorita Matsumoto, ¿será que pueden dejar de cuchichear sobre lo hermoso que es el joven Ichijouji y prestar atención a la clase? —fue instantáneo, la cara de ambas se tornó roja, y la risa de sus compañeros no hicieron más que agravar el problema. No pudieron evitar voltear ver a Ken, el cual les mostraba una mirada algo avergonzada también. Humillación. Así se sentían en ese momento, y así se sentirán por un muy buen tiempo.

—Lo…lo sentimos señor Ishida…—exclamaron a coro, siendo esas las últimas palabras que dirían en presencia del profesor más guapo de la preparatoria, pero cuyo carácter no fue del agrado de aquellas amigas.

—Continuemos con la clase entonces…lo siguiente que les mostraré es un video recopilatorio de hoy en la madrugada, donde nos habla sobre el grupo que ha causado revuelo en los últimos meses, ¿adivinan de quiénes hablo?

—Se refiere a Los Elegidos— exclamó la última alumna. Consiguiendo una sonrisa de aprobación por parte del maestro y la atención completa de Ken Ichijouji.

—Está en lo cierto, creo que a muchos les interesa este tema, ¿verdad? —la pregunta iba dirigida a Ken más que a nadie más. El peliazul miró a Yamato. Entonces él sabía en lo que él estaba trabajando ahora. Pero no entendía el por qué se lo hacía saber. — Para que entiendan un poco más el tema, presten mucha atención al video. —Yamato hico clic en "reproducir", y Ken observó atentamente la pantalla. Yamato quería hacerle saber algo.

—Muy buenos días, les habla Sora Takenouichi, reportera del canal 4, el motivo de esta transmisión es que hemos sido testigos de algo verdaderamente increíble. Uno de nuestros compañeros logró infiltrarse en la base secreta de "Los Elegidos", así como lo oye, el grupo delincuencial más temido del momento; y ha logrado grabar en video una de sus reuniones más importantes. Esto sin duda es una gran pista para la policía que le está siguiendo el rastro. Así que, señor productor, muestre la evidencia al público…— De inmediato la pantalla se volvió negra. 5 segundos. Una pequeña luz apareció en el centro, expandiéndose rápidamente por el lugar, y dejando visualizar el entorno con mayor claridad. Ken se mostró sorprendido, ¿cómo es que esa evidencia no había llegado a sus manos antes? Él tendría que ser el primero en enterarse. Pero si él no lo sabía, eso significa que los altos mandos de la comisaría tampoco. ¿Y si se trataba de una información falsa?, después de todo, nunca había escuchado del canal 4, ni mucho menos de la reportera Sora Takenouichi. Al final de la clase tendría que hacerle un montón de preguntas a su profesor.

—Queridos amigos—Se escuchaba a alguien hablando por el micrófono, Una túnica negra le tapaba el rostro y el resto del cuerpo. La cámara se movía en su lugar, mostrando a más personas con el mismo atuendo del sujeto anterior—Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la victoria que hemos conseguido al posicionarnos como el grupo delincuencial más perseguido por el gobierno japonés—Todos hacían silencio, esperando a que el dirigente terminara de hablar—Y es necesario agradecerles a todos ustedes por el esfuerzo y compromiso dado…—gritos abrumadores se escucharon después. Se notaba que se movían de emoción, pues la cámara no paraba de ladearse, y cuando regresó a su posición inicial, todos volvieron a guardar silencio—Pero es necesario recalcar la misión de dos elegidos, elegidos por ustedes y elegidos por mí. Hablo por supuesto del rey y la reina—exclamó lo último con más fervor, provocando nuevamente el grito de los presentes. Dos personas se encaminaron a lo que parecía ser el estrado, y al tomar el micro el silencio retornó.

—Es un placer para mí dirigirme a todos ustedes nuevamente—la voz era claramente de una mujer— hemos pasado momentos increíbles, y no puedo estar más que orgullosa de que me hayan elegido su reina. Pero hoy es el momento de dejar atrás la corona, y subir a un nivel más alto.

—Nuestro tiempo ha llegado a su fin—habló esta vez un chico—hemos llegado al límite. Y es necesario que hoy, más que nunca, nombremos a nuestros nuevos sucesores…

—Damos inicio entonces, ¡a las votaciones anuales de Los Elegidos! —concluyó la chica, seguida inmediatamente del grito alborotado del resto. Ken estaba mucho más que sorprendido, ¿votaciones? ¿Un rey y una reina? ¿De qué iba todo eso? Miró incrédulo a Yamato, este le correspondió, mostrándole una sonrisa orgullosa. Ken ya no entendía nada.

El timbre de receso sonó. Los estudiantes salieron sin esperar a terminar el video. Estaban seguros que era otra de las bromas del profesor Ishida, así que no había de qué preocuparse.

— ¿tú no piensas salir? —inquirió Yamato al ver al peliazul como único espectador.

— No creo que le convenga, profesor Ishida—Yamato comprendió el mensaje, y se alegró de tener en su clase a un genio como el Ichijouji, no perdió más tiempo y prosiguió con el video.

—Ustedes ya conocen el sistema, se les mostrará en pantalla a los cinco candidatos más aptos para el puesto del rey y para el puesto de la reina, y cada uno de ustedes se acercará a la cabina del centro y elegirá a su preferido

—Y los candidatos son…—en la pantalla no aparecieron imágenes, sino nombres clave que el Ichijouji se grabó rápidamente: R-10, C-12, T-10, L-10 y B-8—¡Los elegidos especiales! —lo que a continuación se vio fue la fila que se formó para que cada uno hiciera su respectiva votación. Yamato decidió adelantar el video, y luego de unos cuantos minutos se volvió a observar el video detenidamente.

—Se terminó, ya hay un resultado, ya tenemos a los elegidos. El nuevo rey y la nueva reina serán… ¡C-12 y R-10! —Nuevas exclamaciones inundaron el lugar. Todos se notaban satisfechos. De pronto todo se volvió negro y se dejó de escuchar el audio, para dar paso a la reportera informativa

—Y he aquí la evidencia, creo que es normal que estemos sorprendidos, por razones de seguridad no podemos revelar el nombre de nuestro compañero, pero deben saber que no ha sido descubierto y que se ha comprometido a traernos más información como esta. Les ha hablado Sora Takenouichi, y conmigo será hasta la próxima semana. Buenos días— El video terminó y Yamato apagó el proyector, girándose hacia el joven Ichijouji

— ¿sorprendido?

— ¿Cómo es que…?

— Déjame explicarte algo antes, la reportera es amiga mía, y ella se encargó de editarlo para después mandármelo. La información es fiable. Sé quién es el reportero que se infiltró a la base de Los Elegidos. Ahora, la razón del por qué la policía y tú no se enteraron de la existencia de esto es porque nunca se transmitió realmente, pues si lo hacían, Los Elegidos se enterarían y tomarían precauciones. Ahora, si me preguntas por qué decidí mostrarles este video a mis alumnos es simple. Ellos creen que esto debe de ser una broma, pero si en caso alguien viniese a preguntarme por el video, lo más probable es que sea aliado de Los Elegidos. Lo estoy usando como carnada.

— Pero a la vez se está exponiendo a un peligro profesor, si lo que dice es cierto, entonces buscarán una manera de matarlo…

—He tomado mis precauciones Ken, mostrarte a ti este video es una de ellas. Créeme cuando te digo que estoy protegido.

—Lo haré, pero sigo sin entender, por qué mostrar este video, sinceramente no creo que su intención sea la de una buena persona que quiera contribuir con la justicia

—Estás en lo cierto Ken, te muestro este video porque quiero hacer un trato contigo y tu gente.

— ¿un trato?

— Así es, escucha con atención, yo me convertiré en su agente informador, y a cambio, ustedes deben prometerme algo— Yamato se acercó a Ken, sacó su billetera, y de ella una fotografía que mostró al menor…

—Esta es…—Sorpresa. Qué hacía Hikari en aquella fotografía.

—No dudo que no la conozcas. Ella es Hikari Yagami, tengo entendido que es tu amiga, el de al lado es mi hermano, Takeru Takaishi. Lo único que quiero es que los protejan, usen todos los medios posibles para hacerlo.

—¿Qué los protejamos? Pero... por qué…

—Porque ellos están en peligro.

**Continuará...**


End file.
